


The Viennese Waltz

by Roxyscool101



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fight Scene, Love Confession, M/M, Zack and Ivy as waiters, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyscool101/pseuds/Roxyscool101
Summary: Carmen Is off to save the Austrian Crown along side Julia. All seems to be going good until it doesn't...
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Le Chèvre | Jean Paul & El Topo | Antonio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The Viennese Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me the idea to write this. She was upset that there wasn't an actual dance in s4 e7. Likes and comments are always welcomed. Hope y'all enjoy!

“Hey Red, you there?” Player asked Carmen through her commlink. She was having breakfast at the local coffee shop.

“Whats up Player?” 

“Is Zack and Ivy around?”

“Yea their right here” Carmen transferred the call to her phone in order to see Player

“Is something wrong with Shadowsan?” Ivy leaned in to ask Player. 

“He’s alright, he is still out on the Copenhagen mission” Player said. “I intercepted V.I.L.E chatter about how they plan to steal the Austrian crown” 

“And how are they planning to do that?” Zack asked 

“It’s going to be on display during a ball in two days” 

“I guess it's time to brush up on my Viennese waltz” Carmen added. The crew finished up their breakfast, and went back to their hotel.

Later that day they arrived in Vienna, Austria to a nice five star hotel. 

“Wow you really outdone yourself Player” Carmen said towards her earrings 

“You guys deserve the best,” Player responded. Carmen and her crew entered their two room Junior Suite. 

“Wow! Look at all this stuff!” Zack was running around the whole suite touching everything he saw. 

“Just make sure not to break anything bro!” Ivy crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. 

I was getting late and the crew were jetlagged, they decided to settle in and rest for a while. They all knew that they had a full day ahead of them, so they needed all their energy. 

~~~~  
The crew woke up later early in the morning. They all went down to the hotel's cafeteria to get their breakfast. There was a wide array of options. Zack and Ivy loaded up on food, but Carmen opted for a lighter breakfast. 

Once they all finished their breakfast they went back to their room to come up with a game plan. At this time Player called to brief the crew about the layout of the venue. 

“This place is going to be bustling with security” Player informed them. 

“So how do we plan on entering?” Zack asked 

“The tickets to this event where very expensive, so I could only buy one” Player added

“But there’s three of us” Ivy said raising an eyebrow

“I think I have a plan,” Carmen commented. “Zack and Ivy could go undercover to the party dressed as waiters. That way you guys can keep an eye on all the guests. Making it easier for us to communicate with each other.” 

“I’ll do anything for some free food!” 

“We know bro, but just make sure you don’t finish the entire tray before taking it out for the guests!” Ivy replied 

The crew took this as an opportunity to go shopping, but also enjoy all of Vienna’s architecture. Ivy found the perfect store to buy the clothes that would be worn later that day. Zack found a nice bakery and got a couple of Topfentascherl. Carmen stuck to sight seeing mainly because she never has time to do so during capers. 

As it came time for the ball the crew went back to the hotel to get ready. Zack and Ivy put on the clothes Ivy bought earlier. Carmen put on the same dress she wore to Milan when saving the Medici gowns. When they were ready they headed for the ball. 

~~~~~

The ball was held at Schonbrunn Palace, and as Player said earlier it was filled with security. But Zack and Ivy still managed to get in through a back door only accessible to the employees. Carmen got in through the main entrance. This was Carmen’s first ball and she was amazed by all the amazing decorations. Why can’t V.I.L.E do this more often? Carmen thought. Carmen had to focus and get into position. 

“Zack? Ivy? Did you guys manage to get in?” Carmen said towards her earrings 

“Yes we're currently on the east wing of the palace” Ivy commented.

“Great, I'll meet you guys there,” Carmen replied. When Carmen got to the east wing and saw Zack and Ivy she reminded them of the plan. Once they all agreed they went back to their positions.

Carmen went back to the main banquet next to the dance floor. Carmen really didn’t intend to dance, she was more focused on completing the mission. But she wouldn’t deny anyone if they asked her to dance. Carmen got a drink from one of the waiters and sat down on a table, she started to scan the place. Not a single V.I.L.E operative in sight. 

“See anyone Red?” Player asked 

“I haven’t seen a V.I.L.E operative, but I do see my favorite ACME agent” Carmen murmured. “But it might be best if she doesn't see me. I would want her to get hurt.” Carmen stood up and went on to check the rest of the venue. She didn't see an operative anywhere, but she did notice Julia coming close behind her. Carmen started to blend in with an upcoming crowd of people heading the opposite direction. Julia was left wondering around trying to find Carmen, but no luck. 

Carmen decided to go back to the main ballroom, and asked Player for an update. 

“Intel tells me that the V.I.L.E operatives just arrived there now” Player responded

There is more than one? Carmen didn’t have time to ask “Ok i’ll keep a lookout, can you inform Zack and Ivy?”

“Will do Red!” Player responded 

Carmen made her way towards the entrance to keep an eyes on the people coming in. That's when she noticed El Topo and Le Chevre. They had on matching grey suits, and El Topo was holding Le Chevre from the hand. She stuck around to see if any other operative entered the venue. 

“Crew, stay on the lookout, the human mole and his pal the human goat just entered the venue” Carmen said towards her earrings. 

“On it Carm!” she heard Ivy respond 

Carmen started following El Topo and Le Chevre from a distance. She was too distracted keeping an eye on them that she bumped into Julia. 

“Oh! Miss Sandiego”

“Jules” Carmen looked around the room. “We need to talk” Camren grabbed Julia by the hand and led her to her table. Soon after a waitress came in to give them some appetizers. 

“I assume you have the same intel as I do?” Julia asked 

“About how V.I.L.E is out to get the Austrian Crown, Yes” Carmen responded

“And I also assume that you have identified the operatives involved” 

“Yes, they're the ones over there” Carmen pointed to a couple dancing on the dance floor. 

Julia looked at the couple and back at Carmen then asked, “Do you have a plan?”

“I’ve been at almost all the corners of this venue but no sign of the crown anywhere” Carmen looked at Julia with raised eyebrow “But I assume you might know where it might be” 

“Yes I do… ACME briefed us on where the crown would be at until the unveiling” 

“Great!” Carmen smiled. “And at what time is the unveiling?” 

“After the big waltz at around midnight” Julia added “Which is in a couple hours from now.” A waiter came in with the entree, they both were so focused on their job that they realized that they haven't eaten in hours. 

“Bon Appetit!” 

~~~~~

After the meal they had a long flowing conversation that touched bases on a lot of things. Both of them pay close attention to each other.

They were so into their conversation that they lost track of time. Nothing too bad, but they both knew that they had to direct their focus back to the mission. They started to scan the room, and noticed that El Topo and Le Chevre were nowhere in sight. Carmen stood up immediately with Julia following her. 

“Zack, Ivy I lost sight of El Topo and Le Chevre. Do you guys see anything?” Camren asked. 

“I have sight of goat boy” Ivy said “I'm over here on the west wing”

“I have sight of his pal here on the east wing” Zack added

“Ok, keep an eye on them, and inform me when they leave the area.” Carmen said, “We only got about an hour before the unveiling” 

Carmen and Julia both decided to have one last look around the place before the big dance. They both took notice of all possible exit points in the building, which ones were guarded and unguarded. This took them around half an hour, which was the time that all the guests started making their way to the main ballroom. 

“Carm, goat boy and mole boy are making their way to the main ballroom right now” Ivy informed her. 

Carmen looked around and spotted them “I see them, we might need back up so try and stay here. Also be ready to make a run for it” 

“On it Cam” 

The host of the event started making his way up the main stage. He introduced himself and stated the reason why he organized this event. He mentioned how he got his hands on the crown, which would be displayed in a little bit. 

As it came time for the dance, everyone grabbed their partners and made their way to the dance floor. Camren stood up and reached for Julias hand, but Julia was a little hesitant.

“What's the matter?” Carmen asked 

“Umm… I don't really know how to dance… and I feel like we should really focus on the mission” 

“It's pretty easy Jules, just follow my lead. The unveiling takes place minutes after the dance. Come on it'll be fun!” Camren reassured her.

“Well… alright” Jules grabbed her hand and made their way to the dance floor. 

~~~~

Everyone positioned themselves on the dance floor and waited for the music to start. The musicians started to play “English Suite No. 3 in G minor” by Johann Sebastian Bach. The crowd started dancing. Carmen could feel the hesitation in Julia’s movement.

“I’ll show the steps, just follow my lead” Julia looked down at Carmen’s feet. They started off slow until they felt comfortable to pick up the pace. They started to go to the beat of the music. They were moving seamlessly among the crowd. They started to enjoy the moment, the feeling of the air moving around them, the warmth they both felt. This was definitely a moment that they won't forget. 

The song was coming to a close and the once lively dance floor started to wind down. The host made his way up to stage again. This time two other people came behind him carrying a stand and a covered case. Carmen started scanning everyone in sight and saw El Topo and Le Chevre a little bit ahead. Carmen saw them talking to each other, but she couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“Jules,” Carmen nudged her “I see the operatives, we need to do something now” 

“Do you have a plan?” Julia saw Carmen leaning towards the other side talking into her earrings. She heard her talking to Zack and Ivy.

“We have to cover some ground, I go left you go right. Don’t go for the crown yet, just try and cover the area. And look out for either of the operatives that I showed you earlier. I have back up on their way if anything happens.” Carmen held both of Julia’s hands and looked at her. “Please be careful. This people can be unpredictable sometimes”

They both went towards different directions. Carmen could already see El Topo and Le Chevre making their way to the crown. Fortunately both Julia and Carmen got to the edge of the stage first. That's when Le Chevre emerged from the crowd. 

“What ever your planning to do with the crown is not gonna happen” Carmen told him 

Le Chevre wasted no time and lunged towards Carmen. She blocked the attack and returned a kick to his stomach. It knocked his wind for a little. Everyone started to run away from the ballroom, and the host was escorted off. The only people left in the room were Le Chevre, El Topo, Carmen, and Julia. 

Julia had her gas gun pointed towards El Topo. He snatched the gun out of her hands and pulled the trigger. Gas came rolling out and Julia dodged the cloud. She came from behind him, and sweeped him of his feet. Making him land hard on his back. 

Carmen and Le Chevre kept throwing their kicks and punches, but they both blocked each other's attack. Le Chevre was able to counter attack one of her kicks, he held on to her leg and swept her off her feet. Carmen landed face first on the ground. 

El Topo finally got up on his feet, and lunged towards Julia. He started throwing some punches at her. Julia got to block some, but some did land on her. Julia started to slow down and try and catch her breath. You can’t stop now! She thought. She started to go more offensive and try to land some hits of her own. It got to the point where they both were gasping for air.

Carmen started making her way up, and did not have Le Chevre in sight. The crown was still there. She looked up and saw Le Chevre coming down to drop kick her. The momentum that Le Chevre had threw Carmen on stage. She was gasping for air grabbing her rib cage. Le Chevre started to walk towards the crown nonchalantly. As he uncovered the case Carmen tackled him. They were back in the same place where the fight started. 

El Topo and Julia had each other in an arm hold. Both calculating their next moves. They were closer and closer to the tables. El Topo used that to his advantage and pinned Julia on a table. All Julia could do was get him off his feet. She got some space between them, but El Topo was quick to throw her towards the wall. Julia hit her head hard and fell unconscious. 

“JULES!” Carmen was tied up in a chokehold. She tried everything to get out of the hold. Carmen was enraged, she started to elbow Le Chevre in the stomach. After a couple of blows she was finally free. Le Chevre started to approach her and threw a series of punches. All were blocked by Carmen and ended up counter attacking his punches with a big roundhouse kick. It landed straight on his jaw and fell unconscious. 

El Topo was about to uncover the case when he noticed Le Chevre down on the ground. “Le Chevre!” He dropped what he was doing and ran towards him. Carmen ran straight for Julia. She cradled Julia in her hands. Her eyes started to swell up. Carmen turned around and saw El Topo carrying Le Chevre away. 

“Zack is the truck running” There was a tremble in her voice. 

“Ready Carm” 

“Ivy I need you to pick up the crown” Carmen gently carried Julia bridal style. It took Ivy a couple of minutes to get to the ballroom. Her face was in shock when she saw Julia unconscious. 

“What happened?!” Ivy asked 

“I’ll tell you guys in the van, but we need to get out of here now” She replied. Ivy got the case with the crown inside. She led Carmen to the car, and set up a place to put Julia on. She set up some blankets from their recent trip to Norway. Carmen set Julia down on the blankets gently, and told Zack to leave. 

~~~~

Back at the hotel Julia was placed on Carmen's bed, Zack and Ivy decided to give them both some space and went to their room. Carmen sat down in a chair next to the bed waiting for her to wake up. It's been almost an hour, and she hasn’t woken up yet. Carmen’s head was quickly filled with negative thoughts. She tried to dismiss them away. She started pacing up and down the room waiting for her to wake up. It was a couple of minutes until she saw a subtle movement in Julia’s arms. She quickly went besides her and knelt down. 

“Jules?” Carmen’s voice was gentle trying not to wake her up abruptly. She moved again and Carmen held Julia’s hand. “Jules?” 

“Ca… Camren” Julia faced her and opened her eyes. 

“Jules, you're ok!” Carmen's eyes started to swell up in tears. She held her hand even tighter.

“What happened? Where am I?” Carmen saw that she was a little disoriented. 

“Everything is alright Jules, we brought you to our hotel room. Do you remember anything?” Jules reached for a glass of water that was on the nightstand. 

“I do remember some stuff…” She took a small sip of the water, “I remember the operative pinning me down on a table, then he threw me to the wall.” 

“That mole rat is gonna pay for this!” Julia heard the fury in her voice 

“It's ok! It's nothing that serious, just a concussion that's all.”

“But he still hurt you, and I can't bear to watch some I love get hurt. Especially when I can't help them.” Julia caressed Carmen’s arm and gave her a small smile. It took Julia a moment to process what Carmen just said.

“Wait you love me?” Carmen let out a small chuckle. This only made Julia blush even more.

“Well wasn’t it obvious. After our first meeting on the train station in Dubai. I knew that there was something special about you. I knew I could trust you with any artifacts, or anything really. I almost wrote you a small love letter next to the roses that I left you in Monaco” 

“Why didn't you?” Julia asked 

“Well I wasn’t sure if you felt the same. I wasn’t sure if-” She was interrupted by a kiss from Julia. Carmen flushed almost the same color as her red t-shirt. 

“I love you too. I don’t think I ever thanked you for the roses, it really made my whole day.” They both looked at each other with twinkle in their eyes. Carmen looked at the clock, it was almost 3 am. 

“I think we should rest, do you think your ACME friends are looking for you?” It almost seemed like she summoned Chief. Julia’s pen started to buzz. She reached for her pen, clicked it, and tossed it to the ground. 

“Agent Argent you been off the grid for more than an hour there better be-” Her voice trailed off at the site of Julia in bed and Carmen sitting next to her. 

“I can assure you that I would’ve checked in sooner. But we had a…” She hesitated for a little bit “small confrontation with some V.I.L.E operatives.”

“I see… Did you manage to secure the crown” Chief asked. Julia went silent and looked at Carmen.

“We were able to secure the crown. We will return it to the proper authorities in the morning” Carmen said.

“Very well then. I’ll see you back at HQ soon Agent Argent” Chief's hologram started to fade from the pen. They both let out a sigh of relief.

“Well that settles that” Carmen said. She looked at Julia “Your gonna need some new clothes” 

“Umm… I don't have a spare change of clothes here” She replied 

“It's ok, you can borrow some of mine” Carmen went to her suitcase, she had an extra red shirt and grey sweatpants. “Here you can have these” She handed Julia the clothes, and helped her stand up. “How you feeling?” 

“Im ok, thanks to you” They both looked at each other. Carmen started to flush again, OMG keep it together! she thought

After Julia finished changing she noticed that the clothes were a little big on her, but she didn't mind. She headed towards Carmen’s room and saw her sitting on the side of the bed. Carmen smiled at her.

“You look good in red” Julia started to blush. “Umm… you can sleep on the bed. I can sleep on the couch.”

“No it's ok, the bed is big enough. We both would have enough space” Julia responded 

“Alright then” Carmen walked to her side of the bed. They both got comfortable, and slept peacefully knowing that they both were safe now.


End file.
